


ANÉCDOTAS VERGONZOSAS

by Milar_Sorelo



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anécdota, Feliz - Freeform, M/M, Mundo moderno, One-Shot, WangXian, Wei Wuxian habla de algo vergonzoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milar_Sorelo/pseuds/Milar_Sorelo
Summary: Wei Ying era un ser muy libre y sinvergüenza, pero nunca olvidaría la primera vez que sintio "eso"  que muchos dijeron que nunca tuvo al nacer y el aun recordarlo lo hace querer morir.Por que, ¿Que puede ser peor que recordar a tu joven yo de 20 años, con las hormonas más locas del mundo siendo atrapado por tus hermanos teniendo casi sexo con alguien a  quien ni siquiera recuerdas?.Pero el era Wei Ying por supuesto que tenía algo peor y eso era que a tu querido y amargado hermano se le saliera este hecho frente a tu novio de hace 5 años que le encanta tomar vinagre.
Relationships: Lan Zhan|Lan Wangji /Wei Ying|Wei Wuxian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	ANÉCDOTAS VERGONZOSAS

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé en una situación así y no pude evitar escribirlo espero sea de su agrado, intente que fuera algo gracioso pero la verdad no prometo nada. 
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a MXTX creadora de Mo dao su zhi solo los utilizó por cariño.

Wei Ying era un ser muy libre y sinvergüenza, pero nunca olvidaría la primera vez que sintio eso que muchos dijeron que nunca tuvo al nacer y el aun recordarlo lo hace querer morir.

Por que, ¿Que puede ser peor que recordar a tu joven yo de 20 años, con las hormonas más locas del mundo siendo atrapado por tus hermanos teniendo casi sexo con alguien a quien ni siquiera recuerdas?.

Pero el era Wei Ying por supuesto que tenía algo peor y eso era que a tu querido y amargado hermano se le saliera este hecho frente a tu novio de hace 5 años que le encanta tomar vinagre. 

_________________________________________________________________________

—¿Entonces por fin conseguiste novio?– preguntó con sorna—Vamos Jiang Cheng puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¡Callate! ¡Tú! ¡Voy a romperte las piernas si sigues jodiendo!

La risa estruendosa que se escucho después de eso no se hizo esperar, no había definitivamente nada más divertido que molestar a Jiang Cheng.

—Vamos no seas así, este Gege solo se preocupa por ti. 

—¡No eres mi Gege! 

—Ya Calmate, siéntate... si te desmayas del enojo y no logro atraparte no será mi culpa. 

—¡¿No sería tuya?! ¡por quien estoy enojado en primer lugar! 

—Bien entonces ya-. Calmo con diversion-. en resumen lo que sucedió fue que estabas en una cita y le tiraste toda la bebida al pobre por accidente y no solo eso si no que te avergonzaste tanto que le tiraste las servilletas en lugar de ayudarlo.

—Wei Ying Callate de un-...

—Y peor aun le echaste la culpa de ello y te avergonzaste tanto que te enojaste y te fuiste de la cafetería dejándolo plantado, jajaja nunca superare esto, eres tan tierno.— el brillo en sus ojos solo era de burla y diversión y aún más cuando Jiang Cheng solo era enojo y un enorme sonrojo que lo confesaba, Wei Ying amaba molestarlo aunque temiera que le rompiera las piernas.

—¡Tu idiota! no me hagas sacarte también tus acciones por que te ahogaras en ellas.- hablo entre dientes Jiang Cheng harto de la conversación. 

Wei Ying era muy inteligente pero también muy olvidadizo además le encantaba hacer bromas, estaba ya mareado de tanto reírse pero siguió instando.

—Oh vamos soy un pan dulce no seas cruel.

Y así de esa forma Cabo su tumba muy, muy profundo.

—¡Bien tu lo pediste imbecil! ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mi!, acaso no recuerdas esa vez en la que te estabas "divirtiendo" tanto con el estupido ese del equipo de fútbol que no te diste cuenta que estábamos allí– en cada una de sus palabras estaba la intención de avergonzar remarcando con intención la palabr divertir para recordarle lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo.

Wei Ying cómo siempre en ese tema tabú se sonrojo furiosamente.

—T-tu... ¡Jiang Cheng soy tu hermano no seas así!, Yo n-no... vamos dijimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso.

—¡Tu lo pediste mierda! no te hagas el tonto, bien que te estabas divirtiendo ese día, acaso no lo recuerdas, me debes un maldito psicólogo ¿a quien le gustaría ver en su juventud a su hermano apunto de tener sexo? ¡solo tenia veinte años Wei Ying, Veinte! –Jiang Cheng parecía estar muy ofendido incluso más que el protagonista de la famosa historia.

Wei Ying estuvo a punto de replicar hasta que se fijo que detrás de su Ex-Hermano estaba su pareja, esos ojos dorados como el oro y claros como el agua brillaban de un tono que el ya conocía.

Definitivamente Wei Ying aborrecia ese día por la vergüenza que lo hizo sentir pero definitivamente no sabía si era peor este en particular, magnífico, el doble de magnífico, sólo hacía falta que su Lan Zhan el hombre que mas adoraba tomar vinagre escuchara esta... Horrendamente vergonzosa historia.

Debio haber escuchado a Jiang Cheng cuando le dijo que se ahogaria en su propia vergüenza.

—La-Lan Zhan–. dijo con sorpresa, tratando de recomponerse le dio una grande y nerviosa sonrisa.–Er-gege has regresado temprano ¿me extrañaste?. 

—Mnm.

Cuando esos ojos lo vieron sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza... sí, era todo un frasco de vinagre. 

Vamos habían pasado ya cinco años de eso, no era necesaria esa mirada. 

Pero era Lan Zhan y aunque siempre demostrará tranquilidad el tuvo mucho tiempo para estudiarlo no necesitaba más. 

Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Jiang Cheng se vengaria de esto se vengaria. 

—Umm yo creo que ya se me hizo tarde volveré otro día, Lan WangJi. – dijo dándole un asentimiento de cabeza al hombre y justo cuando pasaba a la par de Wei Ying susurro con una sonrisa.– sobrevive idiota tenemos una visita a Jiejie pasado mañana. 

Y Wei Ying supo que su tumba estaba cabada demasiado profundo. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wei Ying recordaba muy bien ese día. 

Fue un día normal, se había levantando como un zombie por el horario de clases pero después de un buen baño y una buena taza de café estuvo muy energético. 

Pero este día en especial, despues de mucho tonteo con el estudiante de Historia, por fin tendría el sexo que estaba esperando. 

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía acción, ya estaba empezando a creer que podría ser virgen de nuevo. 

Así que con eso en mente recibió las clases que tenía en el día, bromeando con sus amigos y molestando a Jiang Cheng. 

Definitivamente este día no podría amargarselo nadie ni nada. 

Había esperado mucho para esto y admitía que estaba un poco, muy, ansiososo por este polvo. 

Después de todo el tipo estaba muy bueno y era amable. 

El plan era simple iban a estudiar juntos luego de la universidad, irían al apartamento que compartía con Jiang Cheng, justo cuando su hermano no se encontraba por que el y su jiejie harían quien sabe que y volvería tarde, era la oportunidad perfecta, no había necesidad de complicaciones. 

Y así fue. 

Todo salió tal y como quería le explico una que otra cosa mientras tonteaban un poco. 

Por qué Wei Ying era conciente que el pantalón que llevaba ese día no sólo lo hacía ver bien si no que también resaltaba su trasero y los ojos que lo miraban se lo confirmaron. 

Si estaba desesperado no importaba, ese día tendría sexo y de eso no tenía duda. 

Fue rápido de un momento a otro el tipo se habia acercado lo suficiente para compartir un beso, el movimiento de sus labios al principio fue lento pero a medida pasaban los segundos sus lenguas empezaron a enroscarse y pelear por dominio, los ruidos húmedos llenaban la habitación, y sus erecciones empezaron a notarse. 

Se separó jadeante y como pudo dijo.—Habitación... Vamos a la habitación. 

Caminaron entre tropezones mientras intentaba guiarlos a su habitación, sus labios estában renuentes a dejarse complicando el recorrido. 

No sabe en qué momento abrieron la puerta pero el suave movimiento de la cama cuando el chico lo empujó a ella lo recibió con regocijo 

Ah, si, esto es lo que estaba esperando.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse solo que esta vez se separaron con fácilidad. 

Sintio una suave humedad justo en su cuello, bajando por su clavícula y buscando su manzana de adán, repartió pequeños besos por la zona, hasta que con un poco de esfuerzo quito la camisa de Wei Ying dejando libre el espacio. 

—Ah, eres estupendo.- dijo el chico con clara exitacion mientras se quitaba su propia camisa. 

Se acercó de nuevo a su pecho bajando lentamente hacia sus pezones, tomando con su boca uno de ellos. 

—¡Ah! ¡Cielos! 

Sus gemidos no fueron callados, definitivamente eso era muy bueno. 

Quizás era probablemente el calor del momento o la espera del mismo. 

Pero ninguno de los dos escucho el sonido de la puerta principal ser abierta, ni los pasos acercándose a la habitación. 

Para el momento en que lo hicieron ya era demasiodo tarde. 

—¡PERO QUE MIERDA!.–se escucho un grito asqueado y asombrado. 

—¡A-Ying! ¡Oh cielos!–junto con un grito avergonzado. 

Wei Ying volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiendo que la exitacion que lo recorrió segundos antes se había desvanecido tanto que parecía que nunca lo había sentido. 

Un sentimiento de vergüenza lo inundó de pies a cabeza haciendo casi explotar su corazón. 

Por que la situación no era nada buena. 

Si compañero se encontraba sin camisa con un notable y gran bulto en sus pantalones y el se veía peor. 

Si cabello estaba desordenado, sus labios estaban inchados y un poco coloridos, se encontraba sin camisa y gracias al jugueteo anterior con sus peones estos se encontraban duros y rojos, además debido a su muy ajustado pantalón podía verse muy perfectamente los "ánimos" de su cuerpo. 

Ah, definitivamente esto no podía ser nada más que perfecto y además... sin sexo. 

Rápidamente empujó al chico y busco su camisa, el chico luego de salir de su shock imitó sus acciones. 

Ambos estaban muy avergonzados así que inmediatamente al salir de la habitación encontró a sus hermanos en la sala claramente muy avergonzados. 

El chico hizo un saludo respetuoso y se despidió con prisa. 

Despues de eso las cosas fueron más vergonzosas. 

—Yo, crei que... ¿Umm no iban a hacer cosas? 

Un Jiang Cheng muy avergonzado respondió.– si, íbamos a hacerlo, pero parece ser que tu también planeabas hacer "cosas" ¿no es así?. 

Esta vez una Yanli sonrojada hablo. – lamentamos mucho A-Xian haber... Interrumpido, yo pensé que... Bueno ibas a estar aburrido hoy, así que pensé en que podría convencerte para que saliéramos los tres... Umm, ahora entiendo... Yo, bueno lamento interrumpir. 

Las cosas no podían ir mejor. 

El escuchar la explicación de su jiejie lo hiso sentir aún más avergonzado. 

Ah, estas cosas solo le sucedían a él. 

—Yo...¡lamento mucho que hayan visto eso!

Una suave risa lleno la sala. 

—oh A-Xian no te disculpes, esto ha sido culpa de nosotros por no avisar, es normal que quieras... Tiempo a solas. 

Si sintió un calor en sus mejillas no lo mencionaria. 

—¡Jiejie no lo digas!. 

—Si es cierto pero... ¡no pudieron haber conseguido un motel!, necesitare un psicólogo después de esto, ¡mierda! ¡vaya asco!. 

—¡Ya porfavor! ¡basta no lo digan!. – ahora el calor se había extendido a su cuello. 

La risa de Yanli y Jiang Cheng se escucho en la sala aunque era vergonzoso sintió que esa acción hiso ligero el ambiente. 

Definitivamente, vaya día. 

_______________________________________________________________

Ah, aún se sentía avergonzado con esto.

Un pequeño rubor lo demostraba. 

—Er-gege no pongas esos ojos fue hace mucho tiempo. 

Una leve vergüenza se reflejo en los ojos de Lan Zhan. 

—No es mi intención, es el pasado de Wei Ying tiene derecho. 

Si como desearía no recordar ese... Momento especialmente. 

—Jajaja, ya tampoco fue muy bueno. 

Lan Zhan se acercó a medida que Wei Ying lo hacía. 

—A Wei Ying...–parecía querer preguntar algo pero las palabras siempre se le escapaban. 

—vamos Lan Zhan, si quieres decir algo dilo, no me molesta, sabes que adoro compartir cosas contigo. 

Le gusta compartir cosas pero de su preferencia nunca le hubiera gustado compartir eso. 

—A Wei Ying... Le gustó eso... Ese tipo. 

Wei Ying se sentía estupefacto pero no le duró mucho, no pudo contenerse dejando salir grandes carcajadas por la pregunta mientras Lan Zhan lo veía con una mezcla en sus ojos entre ofendido y amor. 

A Wei Ying gustarle...el tipo

Francamente no lo recordaba ni siquiera recuerda el nombre. 

Después de eso no volvieron a hablarse tan abiertamente y debido a esa escena Wei Ying había perdido el interés en su anhelado sexo. 

Luego de eso conoció a Lan Zhan y todo su interés fue hacia el. 

Pero podría decir que es una experiencia que no le gusto para nada el solo pensar esa posibilidad es gracioso. 

—Oh Lan Zhan, mi Er-gege definitivamente no me gustó ¿no me crees? 

—Mmm, siempre creo en Wei Ying. 

—además.–dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al contrario.—definitivamente tu superas todo.

Y ahí estaba ese brillo en los ojos dorados que adoraba siempre.

—Nunca encontrare a alguien tan bueno como mi Lan Zhan para mímarme. –y susurrando la última palabra con una sonrisa de lado dijo. —Y para calentarme.

Sintió una mano apretarse en su cintura.

—Wei Ying.–susurro en una voz baja.

—¿Que sucede Er-gege? ¿vas a hacerme comprobar mis palabras una vez mas?

—Tu lo pediste.

—umm una de mis mejores peticiones por supuesto.

Y de esa forma sus labios se unieron, fue un beso sucio y salvaje, sus dientes incluso se golpearon y su lengua viajo disfrutando de un nuevo encuentro. 

Ah, bueno definitivamente esta noche sería divertida.

Su Lan Zhan estába muy inspirado. 

Probablemente se vengaria de Jiang Cheng pero definitivamente también debería darle un regalo.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Esta seria la primera historia WangXian que escribo, quería escribir algo de esta pareja desde hace mucho y pues salió esto 
> 
> tenía esta idea en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y aproveche la shipp que me tiene loca jajaja.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado si pueden por favor decirme sobre los errores que vean lo agradecería mucho entre más rápido pueda corregirlo mejor.
> 
> Aceptó criticas constructivas, entre más pueda mejorar mejor
> 
> Estoy abierta a ideas, sería bueno hacer más historias si les gustó y quieren algo en especifico veré si podre hacerlo y lo haré con gusto.
> 
> Hasta la próxima


End file.
